The Corrupt vs The Hunter; The beginning of war
One Cold Day... X786 The Vampire smiled as she walked though the cold wind. Blood on her hands. Death on the floor. As she smiled she left the guild she had destroyed by herself. She thought it would be fun and she found out she was right. She licked the blood off her hands. "God this stuff tastes horrible compared from demons!" Flora moaned as she walked on leaving on pain, death and buildings falling behind. "It's great to be me!" A young girl sighed as she sheath her sword and stepped over the dead bodies of the two demons she has just slain."That job wasn't so hard." she whispered to herself while looking around to make sure there weren't any more of them. "Finding and clearing out the thieves hideout was a piece of cake, but those Vulcans gave me a bit of trouble." saying those words she walked off on the road to Magnolia. Flora stopped at a inn knowing that the guild Fairy Tail would be near. Better watch my step, gods know if these Council Lovers know about me! ''she thought as she managed to get a room without being a bitch, which was a very unlikely hood thing to happen for Flora and a very lucky thing for everyone else. Smiling Flora flopped onto her bed but quickly got up to look out of the window. She loved watching people go by, she wasn't sure why but it's the only sane thing she does. Looking and looking she found a girl with purple hair walking by. She had no emotion on her face which is why it caught Flora's eyes, everyone in '''Magnolia' seemed to smile and dance again making Flora feel sick! But this girl... Flora stared and quickly made up her mind on what to do. She ran downstairs, forced a smile at the woman, mutter 'two minutes I'll be right back!' before going outside and sticking the middle finger at the inn. This girl isn't from here and I am getting a bad vibe off her, I don't like it when I get a bad vibe off people... ''And so Flora stalked her new found pray! On the way back to the client's house to collect her reward, Natsuko quickly lifted her head ''Someone's watching me. she thought to herself as she quickly scanned the area. While she tried to stay as discreet as possible she couldn't avoid looking just a tiny bit suspicious, finally as she was looking around she found a person trying to hide in a nearby alleyway, she couldn't make out the person's face, clothes and not even their gender since they were concealed in the shadows but she was perfectly aware of their presence, and she felt the person's eyes on her. I shouldn't let them know that I discovered them, I should find out why they're following me first, yeah i think I'll let them tail me for a while first. ''thinking that to herself she continued on her way to collect the payment for her job. Flora had rushed into the alleyway for cover as soon as she saw the girl stop and look around. ''Does she feel my presence? Flora thought as she hid herself, calming her breath and watching. Watching and waiting for them to move... Then the girl and Flora met eyes, Flora stayed calm waiting for her to come up and ask questions but to her surprise she didn't. "She either didn't see me or she wants me to follow her..." Flora whispered to herself. Flora followed the girl as she walked making sure that she blended into the crowd, she had done this so many times but this was one of the first times she had been noticed. Sneaking around was tiring and after a while Flora walked past her, pretending to be one happy mage before sitting down at a stall and eating. She watched from the corner of her eyes as she walked on. Flora grabbed and went as she went on and on wondering to herself how long they will be walking and if she was leading her towards a trap. After a while when Natsuko was really sure that she was being tailed she thought I should lead her out of town to make sure no one gets hurt and find out what she wants. thinking these words she stopped. She had reached the end of Magnolia and was now in open area. "HEY YOU, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING THERE SO COME OUT ALREADY." after shouting these words a pink haired girl stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin on her face. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Flora smiled as she walked away from her hiding spot, they were now out in the open which meant everyone could see them but that didn't bother Flora, she loved attention. Flora could hear a small bit of fright in the girls voice which made her smirk, she was scared and Flora loved it when people are scared! "I am what most people like to call The Vamp Queen, but those people aren't from my home place." Flora couldn't help but choose her words carefully, she had no idea who this girl was after all. "I'm only looking around, your got a very interesting look to you, the only reason I would follow someone is because of that," another smirk, a pause and then Flora stopped. Flora stared at her waiting for a reaction. "Who are you then, little girl?" Flora couldn't help but tease as she asked the question. "Little girl." Natsuko couldn't help but smile as she muttered those words, even though she was only 16 she still hated being called a little girl. I'm a divine being for fuck's sake she thought to herself as she slowly clenched her fists. "You see LITTLE GIRL, I am one of the rare Divine Human species and I happen to hate being called a little girl!" Natsuko was shouting in a furious voice with a mad expression on her face. Flora could only laugh at that. "Divine creature? Me a little girl? I'll have you know I have lived for over 25 years!" Flora grinned letting that sink in. Flora took one step forward and leaned in like she was going to tell a secret. "I am a corrupt human after all," Flora mumbled before standing up straight once more, still smiling. "Corrupt human huh?" Natsuko said this in a calmer tone of voice "In that case just tell me what you want from me and get out of this town, I don't want any innocent people getting hurt because of you." she could sense the other girls blood lust in the air, and see that troublesome grin on her face. Even though it was hard to distinguish, now that Natsuko was aware of the evil intentions of the other girl, she could smell a really faint odor of blood coming from her. Even though it was all true Flora couldn't help but have a little bit of hurt in he as she got told off. "Sorry, no can do!" Flora smiled and got back to her normal, cocky self. "Ya see I have a few missions to slay a few people and if ya really want to stop me..." Flora paused just because why the hell not. "I will kill you!" Flora gave a smug sound a bit like hmph! but it sounded pure evil. Flora crossed her arms and waited for the come-back, she couldn't help but let her hand go into a fist and back to it's normal flat-ness to then back into a fist again and again. Flora was itching to play. "Sorry, can't do that either. You see when most of my family died I swore to myself that I would protect the weak, so now I can't just chicken out on the people and die here." Since she could sense a little frustration in the other girl's voice Natsuko said this in the most taunting voice she could possibly squeeze out of her hoping that the girl would be taken over by rage and would give her an opening. Natsuko lowered her stance as she reached behind her back. "Requip" she said quietly as a light glow appeared behind her as she pulled a two-handed longsword. As she stood there becoming increasingly aware of her opponent's every move due to the adrenalin that was building up in her body, she stood there waiting for the other girl to make her move. Flora smiled as innocent as a dark mage can get. She then let it go, almost like she was getting serious. "Look Little-Weed not all corrupts are evil ya know? No need to get them involved into the bad crimes we ''dark mages do." Flora made sure the '''we' was loud and clear making it sound like she had back-up. Flora gave another, kind-of cute, smile. Innocence was her key. If she could catch her off guard... but then she saw a little bit of light. Her hands holding something. Little-Weed doesn't want to play nice it seems ''Flora thought and couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "Put the sword down Little-Weed, or I'll have to get a grave engraved as well as a little telegraph to whatever friends you have!" The threat was real. The battle was sure to begin soon as it almost seemed like the field they were in had became a small room and it was sure intense. ''Your move Little-Weed... "Hey now that's a bit mean, naming me a Little-Weed, I like to think of myself more as a sprout." Natsuko said this in the most provocative voice she could manage, just hoping that she could piss the dark mage off enough to enrage her. "Now lets see about that gravestone, shall we?" with that she hurled a handful of throwing knives towards the other girl. The knives were unexpected, she didn't really even notice the girl taking them out of her pockets but as she dodged one, one stopped at her feet and the other scarping her arm she realized the girl has no place for the weapons. "Requip magic huh?" Flora guessed thinking of other magic that could be used as well. Summoning... ''Flora mind went into gear and as she did that Flora started to make her move. There was still distance between the girl and Flora guessed that Little-Weed used melee attacks. Flora smiled thinking if she should have a fair fight and create a '''Blood Blade' or fight from range. "Little-Weed~ Little-Weed~" Flora chanted "Got any tricks up that magic selves of yours, cause I do!" With that Flora raised her right hand up at pointed it in the direction of Little-Weed. "Taste my blood!" Flora said as blood seemed to, almost appear, out of her hands and started to go towards her enemy like a beam. "Try to dodge it if you can!" Flora taunted once more and with that she raised her second hand ready to counter if need be. Seeing the beam of blood rushing towards her, knowing that it would likely kill or at least severely wound her, Natsuko dived to the right trying her best to avoid it, she managed to dodge with the attack scraping her foot. Way too close ''she thought to herself as she landed on her feet and did the best to regain her balance. "Not so bad, then I think I'll crank it up a little." With that Natsuko gripped her sword with both hands and shouted with all her might "DIVINE FORM!!!". The words coming out of Little-Weed where new to Flora and she stared as the girl suddenly got naked. Confused Flora went to attack but quickly stood still as she noticed her hair changing and other physical changes. The light was blinding a little which made Flora moan but even so Flora started to go towards Little-Weed in hope to catch her by surprise. When the light stopped Little-Weed looked rather different and a lot older. Flora could also feel the magic power that was a lot stronger now around her. Flora couldn't help but just smirk. "So now the party starts right?" Flora asked too no one really and Flora left hand went down towards her hip. A faint, dusky red glow came from it and then a sword appeared which seemed to be rusty. No one even heard Flora voice the spells words. Flora gave a little laugh before running forwards towards her new play toy. As she readied her long sword after transformation, Natsuko couldn't help but be surprised since she thought her opponent was solely a magic user.''Better be on my guard, this won't be easy she thought as she lunged at the other girl who(for being a mostly a magic user)was pretty fast moving. Natsuko knew that even though her opponent seemed to have strong spells that dealt high damage she was at an advantage because they had a space where she could maneuver quickly and hide in case she can't block an attack, also sword fighting was what she used most in battle meanwhile the way the girl was holding the sword Natsuko knew she didn't use a sword that much. Natsuko put on a cheeky smile as their swords clashed, "My name's Natsuko by the way, nice to make your acquaintance." Blocking the girl Natsuko - Little-Weed still to Flora - made Flora give a grin. "So your not all bark and no bite?" Flora rolled off the tip of her tongue as she kept the enemies sword away from her. They both finally broke free after Flora took a jump back in hope to make Little-Weed fall since she was leaning forward a lot. Flora didn't stop to see if it had happened or not and instantly took her stance and started to chant out her magic. "Blood-Make Pins!" As she screamed it blood came rushing out of her hands and started to form the shape of pins which then raised and came rushing towards her enemy. "Why not you give in and become my little puppet, I can always make some string?" The tease was a bit far but Flora loved it. She always loves it when she makes someone suffer. Natsuko couldn't help but go along with the girl and give a little grin as she sliced through and smacked away all the blood pins. "Sorry not gonna happen, you see if I were to become your puppet I couldn't send stuck up assholes who pick on the weak like you to hell. Not bad moves though, I gotta give it to ya." I shouldn't drag this out too long in case i lose my strength and deactivate Divine Form thinking this Natsuko lunged at the other girl like a spinning arrow, she used wind magic to propel herself through the air and spin at the same time. Got you thought Natsuko as she was about to reach her target and pierce her. The move made Flora smile as she looked at the swirling sword coming near her. Flora took a moment to think how to protect herself before acting and raising her hands and create a shield however she was still quite scared and started to run away a little before turning round to face the Little-Weed. "Sorry, guess you really are just a weed?" Flora tapped her foot on the ground a few times like she was growing impatient. Thought this would be fun but this Little-Weed is just damn annoying! ''and if to prove her point she saw her enemy was, of course, still alive. "Same normal people don't die by hitting shields and walls when they are going swirling to you at a very fast pace..." Flora thought out loud. Flora takes another step back and go back into her stance, she was going to attack again when she winced at the fact she had left her sword next to Natsuko. ''Need to be more careful... ''Flora told herself and then she had an idea. The act was quite fast if she could tell you as Flora ran and started to create smoke by making lots of different Blood Arrows hit the ground. Under the cover of smoke Flora ran past her enemy and grabbed her sword before twirling around and hitting her around about her hip. It wasn't perfect but it was quite smooth. Flora took her sword to her lips and licked the blood of Natsuko. She grinned. "Your blood is quite sweet, guess you really are some special human however your not as tasty as a demon's blood!" ''Shit she got me, ''Natsuko was thinking this as she clutched her hip where the cut was. ''Thankfully I can use my healing magic to heal the wound over a short time. ''Since she was in Divine Form, Natsuko was able to fight and use her slow healing at the same time. "Even though you clearly aren't a sword user you still managed to land a hit on me, not bad." with that she stood up, clutched her sword and readied her stance. Flora just laughed. "Yeah I don't use my sword all the time but doesn't mean I would be horrible at it," Flora started to show off as she grabbed her sword and threw it in the air, raising her left hand and shot a bullet of blood at Little-Weed before catching her sword again with her right hand. "Easy as eye..." Flora mumbled and got ready for the possible attack off of her toy. "That may be so but I'm still better!" with that Natsuko lunged at the girl one more time, but this time she made sure to have a strong gust of wind blow away any obstacles and defenses that the girl might try to put up. Due to her spinning motion she couldn't see anything but she suddenly felt her blade hit something, once she recovered from her attack and set her feet on the ground once again she could sense the magic of her opponent next to her even though she thought the battle could be over. "Your one tough cookie aren't you?" Her vision was still blurred from her spinning attack, but she spun around once more and brought her blade down. Flora winced at the attack. The attack had hit her in the right side of her stomach and it had hurt really badly. Flora stood there, trying her hardest not to let anyone know how hurt she was but she couldn't, the pain was unbelievable and yet Flora smiled. "I can't just die yet Little-Weed!" Flora winced again and then fell to her knees. "Shit!" Flora cursed and cursed as she tried to stand up to only let more blood fall out of her quicker. "You can't... defeat me... not.. a... Little-Weed like.. ya!" her voice stumbled, her vision started to darker but then a voice rang out. Flora couldn't tell who it was but a sudden whoosh of wind made Flora know who exactly who it was. "Av..ery?" Flora stumbled with her words but a faint blur and a then a body laid on the ground. Avery was Flora's companion and had been watching her for some time. Usually Avery allowed her master to fight someone alone but this person was different. As Avery came down he drew her sword and slammed it in Natsuko. "Take that bitch!" Natsuko and Flora laid on the ground almost lifeless. They only a small time left before they died but thing were getting worse for both of them. Avery stood there, calm as he could be although he wished he could sit there and take Flora away Avery felt another presence. The presence was weaker than the enemy Avery had just defeated but so was he to Flora. "Flo-sama, we have made a mistake," Avery whispered into her ear. Avery made sure he was standing up straight and made a promise to himself to deal with the next enemy quickly so he can save Flora. That was his duty after all, he wouldn't be able to live on without her. Avery had a great crush on Flora and he had yet to have a chance to say it to her. "Come fight me, punny runt!" Avery shouted for the presence to hear. He readied his sword and waited. "NATSUKOOO!!!" the scream suddenly took over the forest's usual silence, it was so loud and so high pitched that it made every bird in a kilometer radius take off. Natsuko's sister Natsumi stood in shock and watched as her sister was stabbed right in front of her. She could feel the rage build up inside her, her need for vengeance take her over. she clenched her fist in an attempt to calm herself down, but in the end her body moved on it's own. "DIVINE FORM!!!" once again the high pitched scream took over the quiet forest. ''Something's wrong, somehow I feel different, more powerful. she looked down at her hands and what she saw terrified and amazed her at the same time. Her entire body was covered in pink flames, and she felt an extra large amount of strength. she slashed at the air once with her gun-blade and readied her fighting position assessing the area to make sure there was no more backup. a second later she lashed out at her opponent with speed faster than sound and strength enough to smash a mountain. Avery had hoped that the fight had stopped but after a scream and a sudden attack off a pink flame he realized he was too quick to judge. "You must be this kids sister?" Avery said, his voice was quite and calm even though he was just attacked. "I do not wish to fight you," Avery said, his head was laid down as the blood from the cut on his arm dripped, slowly, down his arm. "I want to take Flo-sama home and try and heal her, she is critical much like your sister..." Avery words were true and it stabbed him at the thought of losing Flora. "Flora is all I have and I must save her, now please leave and take your sister home," and with that Avery went down to pick up Flora and turned around to walk away, he didn't look back but he was scared, scare din case the girl would attack him. He could take her on but he wanted Flora to be healed. Hearing the other 'girl's' words made Natsumi think of her sister all of a sudden. There was a flash and Natsumi was back in her original human form. She ran over to her sister and kneeled down next to her, checked her pulse. She's still alive thinking this Natsumi lifted her dying sister and ran as fast as she could back to the town. on the way back she was constantly trying to help her sister with her weak healing magic to make sure to keep her alive. once she reached the town she barged into the nearest hospital placed Natsuko on a table and gathered all her magic power in an attempt to heal her sister or at least keep her alive until the doctor gets there."please dont leave me Natsuko, what am I supposed to do without you? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEE!!!" "That girl will be back one day Flo-samma, she might be a problem!" Avery said as he countined to walk on towards help. It was slow and steady and each step felt like another second wasted but eventually Avery made it to a nearby dakr guild. He pushed opened the guilds door with hardly any fear and started to command first aid and a healing magic mage. "Hey, what do we gain from this, eh!?" Avery pushed him to the side and then stabbed him, turning back to the rest of the shaken comrades he just nodded to them knowing they had got the idea. "You will be healed soon Flo-samma, although I think that small battle was nothing towards the war I feel!" As if on cue the rain started to pound down onto the ground showing the emotions of the two comrades are feeling even if Avery's ways are different to the sister, Natsumi. "Our swords will clash again, Divine Humans!" The corrupt promised and the divine humans promise something else; "You shall pay for what you have done to our family," however, in the end, it all means one thing. War is about to begin. And no one can possibly stop it. Category:RP Category:Roleplay